


[Cover Art] for " Mostly Ceremonial" by Sixthlight

by Hamstermoon



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mostly Ceremonial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187898) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



I've been busy making a cover for a RoL podfic someone's made for a holiday exchange and thought it was high time I made one for this series of fic too. One of my favouite writers in the fandom who has written a pretty hilarious/hot fic in both measures.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/31548247631/in/dateposted-public/)

For those interested, the map used is the 1929 one inch Ordinance Survey for the area around Seven Springs in Gloucestershire which is reputed to be one of the sources of the Thames. Here's a picture I took of that when I was passing through a couple of years ago: 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/31291678290/in/dateposted-public/)

The cover also includes images from OpenClipart.com which allowed me to find a magic circle, some rings and something that I could edit into an approximation of Nightingale's Wizard staff.


End file.
